Blue
by LeiaOrganicSolo
Summary: And Damas was drowning, drowning in an electric pool of blue. A collection of one shots centered on Jak's beautiful blue eyes.
1. Electric Pool

As Damas prodded the blonde with his boot, he figured him to be in his late teens. His hair was covered in sand, and the orange weasel next to him was panting.

"They're alive." Damas prodded the blonde again. He groaned and rolled over. "Barely."

And as the young one opened his tired eyes Damas realized for the first time that he had his wife's bright blue eyes.

And Damas was drowning, drowning in an electric pool of blue.

**~LeiaOrganicSolo**


	2. Flower Field

Damas listened in wonder as the annoying ottsel Daxter explained that it wasn't a good idea to piss Jak off. It had looked like Dark Eco had been coming out of Jak, the young warrior. Amazing. No one has ever survived contact with Dark Eco.

And as Jak looked down, as if ashamed, Damas saw that there was just a hint of violet in Jak's eyes, exactly like his wife's eyes.

And Damas was surrounded in a field of violets and forget-me-nots.

**~LeiaOrganicSolo**


	3. Thunder Storm

"Didn't your father ever teach you that?" Damas realized, too late, that that was a bad idea.

Daxter made a face that seemed to scream, _Now you did it. _

"I-I never knew my father." And Jak's dark blue eyes were downcast, full of pain.

Damas realized that the last time he'd seen pain like that was when he and his wife were separated.

And an image filled his head, of his wife screaming for him, tears streaming down her face. And her eyes looked exactly like Jak's.

And for a moment Damas stood in a thunder storm while rain dripped down his face, and thunder punctuated the silence.

**~LeiaOrganicSolo**


	4. Supernova

Eco. That was the essence to Jak's heroic abilities.

Damas pondered this as he remembered his early discussion with the young warrior Jak. Damas felt protective over him. Very protective.

Damas remembered telling Jak about his theory on Eco. Jak had smiled, his whole face lighting up.

Jak had smiled because Damas wasn't afraid of Jak, Dark Eco, Light Eco, or not.

And when he smiled his eyes had lit up. Damas remembered his wife's smile. Her blue eyes lit up too.

And Damas seemed to explode in a supernova of bright brilliance, while blue electricity destroyed everything in its path.

**~LeiaOrganicSolo**


	5. Universe

Damas spent many hours listening to the orange ottsel ramble on about Jak. How Jak didn't grow up in this time. That Jak was really a good guy. How he could kick ass on the race track. Damas just never paid attention. That is, until Daxter spoke about Jak being the heir to Haven City, and that his real name was Mar.

Loss tore at Damas' heart as he thought about his long lost son. Could Jak really be his son Mar? How could his son grow up into such a hard and violent man?

But it didn't matter. Suddenly it made sense to Damas. Jak's temper, so much like his own. His witty remarks, his sarcasm. The way he walked, talked. His smile, and his eyes. Those beautiful violet-blue eyes. He had his mother's eyes.

The elevator that rose to the throne opened, and Jak stepped out. No, his son stepped out. Bounding away from Damas, the ottsel climbed up to Jak's shoulder. His son's shoulder.

Damas gently touched the seal of Mar that hung on a string around his neck. The same seal that his son Mar wore. That Jak must be wearing now. Because he was Damas' son.

And when Jak spoke, it was almost as if Damas was hearing him speak for the first time. This wasn't just an eco-freak, or an outcast. This was his son.

His son spoke about a mission he had to go to. How he might not return. And Damas wanted to scream, wanted to shout that Jak couldn't, wouldn't go, that he had just got him back. He almost did. But he didn't. Instead he told Jak in a voice that nearly broke, "Be safe."

And Jak smiled wide, because it was the first time anyone had really cared about him. Cared whether he came home in one piece or not. He had his mother's smile.

Damas felt as though the whole universe had opened up to a bright blue light that warmed every spot of the earth, and Jak was the center of it. He was the reason. He was Damas' son, with blue eyes hardened by war, and a smile that could make angels cry.

**~LeiaOrganicSolo**


	6. Hell and Heaven

Damas knew that he was going to die before the car stopped spinning. And all he could regret was that Jak would never know who his real father was. That it was him.

When the car hit the ground, Damas felt as though his entire body had been jarred loose. His head spun, and the blood was already soaking through his clothes. And yet Jak was determined to save him.

"It's, no use, Jak." Damas could barely get the words out. His lungs felt as though they would burst any second.

"Damas, no!"

Jak was on the edge of tears. Even though everything was swimming in and out of focus, Damas could hear it in his voice.

And Damas didn't see an angry man now. Not really. He saw his son in anguish, and in pain. How he'd been for a while. At least for as long as Damas knew him. He saw a scared teenager forced to grow up, or to die and rot. He saw a young man who wanted more than anything to be loved, or have someone care for him, to bandage him when he was hurt, and reassure him when the world was against him. Jak was only human. But most of all, Damas saw his son, begging him not to leave him, not like everybody else.

"Jak, you have to find my son." Damas couldn't go right out and tell Jak he was his dad. Jak might break. He needed to give him enough hints that he'd figure it out, after Damas was gone. With slow fingers, Damas struggled with the string around his neck. Black clouded his vision. Taking off his Seal of Mar, he dropped it into Jak's hand, his own hand lingering for just a moment. "His name is Mar. You'll be able to recognize him from this."

Damas felt the black start to take over. And Jak went quiet. His eyes began to spill tears that washed over his face. _He knew_. Damas couldn't help but be happy. _He knew._

Damas knew he had only moments left before he went to Hell. And he knew that was where he was going. He'd killed too many men to go to Heaven. But it didn't matter. He'd found his son. The last image Damas had of earth was of his son, grown up, and mouthing the word father under his breath. Then the black won over, and Damas died.

And as soon as the blackness took over, a light filled Damas' mind. Was he really dead? And as the light decreased into a small glow, Damas saw his wife. Her violet blue eyes shone with tears of joy.

And that was when Damas thought that maybe he wasn't going to Hell after all…

**I'm gonna miss working on this…**

**~LeiaOrganicSolo**


End file.
